


bone

by i_am_not



Series: Fire and Bone [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (much like my life), ... I guess?, ... guys this title and this tag, 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Dragon Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Warlock Magnus Bane, i SWEAR it was an unintentional joke, it's my kind of HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Idris burns with the wrath of all those it has wronged.It is a revolt for the ages when the Hunters ally with the ones they have hunted.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Fire and Bone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/gifts).



> Week prompt - **RULE**  
>  Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.

Alexander will never forget the scent of Idris burning. 

— 

In the deep crevasse of Alicante's White Mountains, Magnus leads Alexander to the remnants of his tribe. 

Their faces are darkened with the burden of injury and hunger. Yet they hold anger in their eyes. It reminds him of Isabelle. And _Magnus_.

Alexander knows that look intimately. It is what keeps him going.

He knows, before they say, what will allay some of their pain. He knows this because he hopes for it to ease his hurt as well.

— 

Idris burns with the wrath of all those it has wronged.

It is a revolt for the ages when the Hunters ally with the ones they have hunted.

 _Come back to me_ , he says abruptly when Magnus ascends toward the Mad King's castle. Alexander knows the threat Morgenstern poses only too well. Time has been a friend to him in this stealthy pursuit of knowledge.

Magnus smiles at him like he has embraced his fate. _It is far too dangerous_. 

_I care not. I will go with you to every end_ , he says to Magnus, he pulls him to his heart and stirs his godforsaken wings for what he knows may be his last flight. _No matter the cost_.

— 

Most of all, he will not forget the fire in his warlock's eyes when he pulls out Morgenstern's heart and tears it apart, the crimson rolling down his arms.

The fortress burns around them with Dragonfire. In the heart of it, Alexander takes flight with Magnus in his arms.

— 

Softly, Magnus' magic envelops him in an amber shroud. Tenderly, Alexander's touch grazes the softness of his cheek, and he feels the warmth coil beneath his skin, drawing out the poison he has lived with for eons. His scales and wings burn and singe and wither away, carried by the wind. 

Alexander knows it will forever exhaust all of his magic to do this. 

Magnus kisses him like the sea crashing on rocks and Alexander anchors him, their fragile mortal skins, broken from the war, healing slowly. 

Lovingly, he holds Magnus' wrists in his hands, his lips offering a silent plea as they brush over deep-seated wounds that won't ever fade. In the faint moonlight, Magnus writhes underneath his mouth and takes his desire. His breath hotter than Dragonfire, his moans sweeter than any desperate prayer. 

Together, they rise from Idris' ashes. They rise and rise until they fall, lulled by the earth's wet scent and the spray of the ocean. Cocooned in the warmth they create between themselves. Finally able to lock away the world outside.

The world, as Alexander has known it, is laid to waste around them. But deep within him, he feels the stirring of a new world. 

A world as gentle as Magnus' embrace. A world full of promise and kindness. 

A world where they aren't alone.

Quietly, Magnus and Alexander accept the answer to their centuries-long prayers as they return to bodies that will soon turn to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it completely strange that I feel so terribly attached to this very short series? I put it off for a long time because I didn't want to start it because it would end. I suppose all things end. That's what gives something meaning, no? ~~(listen, I can't afford a therapist or meds, please bear with me)~~
> 
> It's not a definitive end, anyway. This arc has ended, but I think I have enough material to add as fillers, as longer fics, and I'm excited to get that done someday. The key-word being _someday_.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around.
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)  
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
